vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Ugv/Fragment 047 02
Beruht die Quellenzuordnung wirklich (nur) auf einer bloßen Vermutung bzw. ist [http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Ugv/Fragment_047_02?curid=48114&diff=225667&oldid=225660 "Vermutlich"] geeigneter als "Anscheinend"? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 21:49, 7. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : Ich fand "Anscheinend" zu stark -- oder habe ich da ein falsches Wortgefühl? Für "anscheinend" müsste es mMn mehrere Indizien geben. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 21:55, 7. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Hm, bin da selbst unschlüssig, daher auch die Frage ... vielleicht gibt's noch von anderen weitere Eindrücke dazu. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 22:11, 7. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :: Man könnte in der Anm. der Klarheit halber vielleicht noch dazuschreiben, dass im Gegensatz zu der Aussage der Verf. der Wert von 10% nicht festgestellt worden ist, sondern lediglich vorausgesetzt wird ("Using an average incidence of premature rupture of the fetal membranes of 10 per cent"). Bei Webb (1967) heißt es auch auf S. 594 entsprechend "If we use 10 per cent for convenience", nachdem vorher Beispiele von Untersuchungen, bei denen die Werte zwischen 6 und 12% liegen, genannt werden. Vorschlag für einen abschließenden Satz: :: "Im Gegensatz zu der Aussage der Verf. und ihrer mutmaßlichen Quelle ist ein Wert von 10% also nicht festgestellt worden, sondern dieser wird lediglich angenommen." :: M.E. hat man hier auch zwei Indizien: a) Die Aussage ist so nicht gemacht worden. b) Die eigentliche Quelle der Aussage ist nicht Gunn et al., sondern Webb. (Vermutlich empfinde ich tendenziell als etwas schwächer als anscheinend, obwohl man darüber streiten kann.) -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 06:05, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Wird denn in „Gunn et al. (1970)“ die Quelle „Webb (1967)“ zitiert? Falls ja, könnte man Uvg ein „Fremdzitat“ vorwerfen, d.h. die Übernahme eines Zitats ohne Prüfung der Primärquelle. Falls nein, würde ich das nicht als Plagiat werten. Auch, wenn es sich um „med. Standartwissen“ handeln sollte, d.h. wenn die Aussage in ähnlichem Zusammenhang häufig zu lesen ist, würde ich das nicht in die Wertung aufnehmen.-Hood (Diskussion) 06:57, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::: Gunn et al. zitieren Webb mehrmals. An eine regelmäßige Nennung dieses 10%-Werts als angeblich festgestellte Häufigkeit des vorzeitigen Blasensprungs kann ich mich nicht erinnern, auch wenn Gunn et al. bei dieser Thematik sehr häufig zitiert werden. -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 07:22, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Vielleicht wäre es angesichts der Kürze des Fragments sinnvoll, hier einfach noch mal einen Schritt zurückzugehen und zu prüfen, ob evtl. auch etwas mehr Wagner et al. (1983) zugeordnet werden kann (etwa der vorhergehende Satz) bzw. ob für eine größere Textpassage auf dieser Seite auch noch eine andere Publikation als eigentliche gemeinsame Quelle in Frage käme. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 08:08, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::: Ich fürchte, da ist nichts zu machen: Der vorhergehende Satz findet sich bei Wagner et al. nicht. Andere Übereinstimmungen konnte ich bei vollständiger Lektüre des Aufsatzes auch nicht finden. Außerdem gibt es auf S. 47 schon drei weitere Fragmente aus verschiedenen Quellen (darunter eines, das einen Großteil der Seite abdeckt). -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 09:33, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::: Ja, stimmt - hatte das gedanklich zu sehr mit Überlegungen zu dem kleinen Fragm. auf S. 54 vermischt/verwechselt, wo ich mich ebenfalls gefragt hatte, ob das dort wirklich schon alles sein kann. (Bei den ganz kurzen Fragmenten stellt sich die Frage nach der Eindeutigkeit/Nachvollziehbarkeit der Aussage ja besonders bzw. könnte eine Kritik an der gesamten Dokumentation ansetzen.) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 10:01, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC)